Marvelous and His Beloved Curry
by Azca Sky
Summary: Katanya, kare adalah makanan terenak di bumi. Apalagi yang baunya seenak itu. Kalau Marvelous sudah bilang begitu, berarti tidak ada alasan untuk tidak memakannya.CHALLENGE INFANTRUM: MAKANAN


"Benar, tidak, sih, harta terbesar semesta ada di planet ini?"

"Pertama-tama… ayo kita makan dulu."

"HAAAHH? Serius, nih, Marvelous?"

"Ya, kudengar makanan bumi itu enak sekali…"

.

* * *

**Marvelous and His Beloved Curry**

_Azca Sky_

Disclaimer: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger belongs to its respectful owner.

Warning: modified canon

* * *

.

**Attempt 1: Food Explosion**

Lima orang pemuda berdiri kaku di depan sebuah kedai kare. Papan nama bertuliskan "Safari Curry" yang bergantung di dindingnya menunjukkan bahwa tempat itu memang menjual makanan, meskipun Hakase tidak terlalu yakin bahwa apapun yang tersedia bisa dikonsumsi manusia.

"Marvelous… kenapa harus di sini, sih? Kalau punya uang sebanyak itu, bukannya harusnya kita makan ke restoran yang lebih bagus lagi?" sungutnya sambil melirik-lirik curiga ke dalam kedai.

"EEEHHH? Ini uangku, tahu! Kalian berhutang padaku, bunganya 10% perbulan, jadi lebih baik kalian hemat supaya bisa bayar!" jerit Luka defensif, segepok uang pecahan seratus ribu yen digenggamnya erat. Maklum, uang itu adalah hasil penjualan paksa cincin permata kesayangannya.

"Kedai ini baunya enak. Hidungku tak mungkin salah." jawab sang kapten enteng. Sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada, ia melangkahkan sepatu bot hitamnya masuk ke kedai.

Joe dan Ahim berpandangan sekilas sebelum memutuskan untuk masuk.

Luka dan Hakase mengikuti mereka dengan muka tak rela. Tapi, memang benar, tidak ada alasan untuk meragukan insting kapten egois itu.

"Beri kami makanan sekarang juga!"

"Ah.. Marvelous-san, bukan begitu caranya… Umm, Paman Ganteng yang di sana, bolehkan kami membeli lima porsi makanan di sini? Terimakasih banyak…" Sekali lagi, Ahim mengambil alih _coret_negosiasi_coret_ interaksi, agar si Ranger Merah tidak terlalu mengacaukan suasana. Dengan senyum manisnya, mustahil ada yang tidak ingin memenuhi permintaannya. Tentu saja, jika itu tidak berhasil, masih ada pedang dan pistol yang bisa digunakan. Tapi, gadis manis itu selalu berusaha menghindarinya sebisa mungkin.

Meski enampuluh persen penghuni Gokai Galleon tidak pernah berpikiran sama.

"Cepat, ya, Paman!" teriak Marvelous lagi, berhasil menirukan sapaan yang disarankan Ahim, namun tetap saja tingkahnya membuat paman tadi ketakutan melihat sesosok pria jangkung dengan jaket bajak laut merah dan rambut semi-jabrik mengangkat kaki ke salah satu meja restorannya sambil menyilangkan tangan.

"Ba-baik, segera!"

-.-.-

Lima menit lebih berlalu ketika akhirnya sang paman penjual kare mengantarkan kare ke depan masing-masing kru Gokaiger.

Joe mengambilnya langsung dari konter dan memakannya.

Hakase menatapnya curiga, menyendoknya satu demi satu sambil menggumamkan sesuatu tentang betapa pentingnya nutrisi yang terkandung dalam makanan.

Ahim menerimanya dengan senyum manis, setelah berterimakasih lagi pada sang paman. Kemudian, mulai mengambil peralatan makan dengan _table manner_ yang sempurna.

Luka mengabaikan karenya dan melanjutkan menghitung setumpuk uang yang tersisa di tangannya (yang seharusnya tidak berubah karena kare mereka belum dibayar).

Hanya Marvelous yang memandangi sepiring kare itu dengan ekspresi bagai anak kecil yang baru saja menemukan permen di sakunya. Sendok dan garpu tergenggam di masing-masing tangannya. Matanya tak lepas mengamati bumbu cokelat kehitaman yang mengalir menggoda menuruni potongan kentang dan daging, turun menuju gundukan nasi putih yang menggiurkan. Sekarang setelah membauinya dari dekat, ia tahu hidungnya memang tak pernah salah. Campuran bau rempah-rempah dan terutama daging memenuhi indra penciumannya, membuat air liur mengumpul di mulutnya, hampir mengalir deras ke piringnya andai ia tak segera menelannya.

Setelah _coret_pemujaan_coret_ apresiasi sejenak, kapten Bajak Laut Luar Angkasa itu mulai menyendoki karenya dan sudah akan memakannya dengan rakus—

—saat sebuah ledakan tiba-tiba menghancurkan hampir seluruh dinding depan kedai itu.

Hening sejenak.

Uang Luka bertebaran.

Kuah kare tumpah ke baju Ahim.

Semua piring kare tersapu angin ledakan.

Dan terjadilah keributan.

"UANGKUUU!" jerit Ranger Kuning histeris. Tangannya menggapai-gapai uang yang melayang-layang di dekatnya, putus asa mengumpulkannya lagi menjadi satu bagian yang utuh.

"Zangyack…" gumam sang putri Pink, "kelihatannya kita memang harus membereskan mereka dulu.. Iya, kan, Marvelous-san?"

Sementara itu, Marvelous terdiam di tempatnya. Tangan kanannya masih memegang sendoknya erat. Matanya terus menatap ruang kosong di depannya dimana karenya seharusnya berada. Hanya saja ekspresinya berubah menjadi kemarahan tak terhingga.

"Hoy, Paman! Karenya masih ada lagi tidak?"

Sang paman hanya bisa membentuk tanda 'X' besar dengan tangannya, "Ti-tidak bisa. Kedainya meledak. Ka-karenya sudah tidak ada." jawabnya gemetaran. Uang hasil penjualannya selama setahun akan ludes untuk reparasi, bukan saatnya membuatkan kare untuk beberapa alien aneh yang kasar dan tidak mau bayar.

"Zangyaaaaaackk!"

-.-.-.-

**Attempt 2: Eating with Inhabitants**

"Hakase, aku lapar! Buatkan sesuatu!"

"E-eeehh? Tapi kita baru saja makan siang…"

"Aaah! Masa bodoh! Aku lapar, jadi buatkan saja!"

"Ta-tapi Marvelous…"

"Bagaimana kalau kita sekali-kali makan di luar saja?"

Lima buah kepala langsung tertarik pada suara itu.

"Boleh juga." jawab Joe sambil masih meneruskan sit-up nya yang ke 393.

"Tentu saja, sesekali aku juga ingin menikmati suasana makan orang pribumi." ucap Ahim kalem.

"A-apa kesehatannya terjamin?" potong Hakase takut-takut.

"Aku mau yang enak dan mahal!" pinta Luka, jelas-jelas mengabaikan si pirang di sebelahnya.

Marvelous menemukan secercah harapan untuk kembali menemui kare yang waktu itu terlihat begitu enak. Apalagi ini sudah lewat sebulan, pasti paman itu sudah pulih dari ledakan Zangyack dan kembali berjualan. Dengan semangat, ia berteriak, "Aku mau kare yang nggak jadi dimakan waktu itu!"

Sayangnya, Ikari Gai hanya tersenyum lebar, "Kalau makanan terenak di bumi, sih…"

Marvelous menahan nafasnya. Sungguh berharap orang bumi ini mengabulkan permintaan tak terucapnya.

"Tentu saja takoyaki! Jangan bilang pernah ke bumi kalau belum coba takoyaki!"

Seluruh kru saling berpandangan sejanak sebelum akhirnya menyatakan persetujuan masing-masing. Ditemani Ranger Silver yang sungguh cerewet, mereka berjalan menuju kios takoyaki di taman kota.

Tak ada yang tahu, sang kapten terus menerus menghela nafasnya.

-.-.-.-.

**Attempt 3: Now, nothing to disturb me!**

Rasa lembut nasi bercampur dengan rasa gurih potongan kentang dan daging, disatukan dengan campuran unik rempah yang diracik halus, memberikan cita rasa yang begitu sempurna di lidah Marvelous. Daging yang dipotong dadu seukuran buku jarinya telah dimasak dengan kematangan sempurna, hingga menghasilkan daging yang gurih dan lembut, langsung hancur ketika dikunyah tapi tak sampai kehilangan bentuknya ketika disajikan. Terutama untuk hal yang satu itu, sang kapten mengakui masakan ini lebih enak daripada yang dibuat Hakase. Tangannya tak berhenti menyendokkan suapan-suapan kare ke mulutnya, tak peduli tumpukan piring di sampingnya sudah hampir menyamai pundaknya.

"Paman! Aku minta tambah!"

"Ta-tapi…" jawab sang paman agak ragu. Sedikit ketakutan melihat pria aneh di depannya yang hampir saja menghabiskan sepanci penuh karenya.

"Sudah, berikan saja, Paman! Kami bayar, kok!"

Setelah pemimpin Zangyack berhasil dikalahkan, mereka akan melanjutkan perjalanan mencari harta kedua terbesar di alam semesta. Namun, sebelum mereka meninggalkan bumi, Marvelous punya sesuatu untuk dilakukan.

Anggota Gokaiger hanya tersenyum maklum melihat kapten mereka membelalak seperti anak kecil tiap kali piring baru dengan asap yang masih mengepul, nasi yang masih hangat dan bersih dihiasi dengan kuah kentang dan daging disajikan di hadapannya.

Dan toko itu hanya tinggal menghitung menit sampai kebangkrutannya.

.

.

-end-

* * *

**a/n** Oke, aku nulis ini dalam keadaan belum makan. Dan sekarang aku lapar sekali. Salahkan Ambu-senpai yang membuatku ingin membuat fic seperti ini. KARE RULES THE WORLD! -_-a

Maafkan kesalahan-kesalahan yang ada dalam fic ini. Reviews are highly appreciated.

Lastly, enjoy the _slash_food_slash_ fic! ^^


End file.
